sometimes, the first thing you talk about when you meet someone you
by Faneda
Summary: ...haven't met for so long is their appearance/ the title says it all-though, it's too long :v./ set; 4 yrs after the shinsengumi farewell arc/


_**sometimes, the first thing you talk about when you meet someone you haven't met for so long is their appearance**_

 **GINTAMA © Sorachi Hideaki**

 **This fic © Faneda**

 **Warning** : short oneshot, probably ooc, misstypo, canon ver, setting: 4 years after the shinsengumi farewall arc.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa tahun sejak pertarungan terakhir mereka di jembatan ini. Kala itu pula mereka sama-sama berjanji untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Saat itu hari berhujan, sama seperti hari ini. Kagura bertanya-tanya, sambil memandangi air sungai yang mengalir di bawah jembatan, kapan satuan pencuri pajak rakyat itu kembali. Terutama si sadis beramput pasir itu.

Dalam hati, Kagura menyangkal bukan berarti ia merindukannya atau apa. Ia hanya rindu menghajar si brengsek itu.

— _pfft_ , toh, ujung-ujungnya, kata kuncinya adalah rindu.

Shinsengumi yang meninggalkan Edo, serta berakhirnya Mimawarigumi, kekacauan di Edo yang semakin meningkat mengingat bagaimana Edo menjadi suatu negara yang kehilangan penegak hukum dan pemerintahan yang korup—sedari dulu sudah seperti itu sih, hanya saja sekarang lebih parah, batin Kagura. Selang waktu itulah, Kagura beserta Yorozuya Gin-chan, tempatnya bekerja, berusaha melindungi rumah mereka—Edo—sebisa mereka.

Kagura berjanji dalam hati ketika para pencuri pajak itu kembali ke Edo, ia akan menagih bayaran yang sangat tinggi karena telah melindungi Edo sementara mereka tidak ada. Meskipun tanpa mereka minta, ia akan tetap melindungi Edo, sih...

"Heh... apa yang kaulamunkan di sini? Mencari kotoranmu yang jatuh ke sungai?"

Sepersekian detik Kagura tersentak menyadari suara seseorang yang begitu familiar di telinganya sebelum ia mendaratkan salah satu tangannya ke pucuk kepala seorang pria yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Sepersekian detik pula, pemilik rambut sewarna pasir itu jatuh ke sungai berkat kekuatan Yato milik Kagura.

"Ya, kaulah kotoran yang hanyut ke sungai _aru_ ," jawab Kagura, "ada apa dengan penampilanmu _aru_? Rambut panjang? Kau berusaha terlihat cantik atau apa _aru_? Kau juga jadi terlihat seperti seseorang." Tambah Kagura mengomentari penampilan Sougo yang menyerupai Himura Kensh*n.

"Sialan kau, China! Lihatlah dirimu sendiri, semua lemakmu berkumpul di dadamu."

" _Temee!_ Bilang saja kau terpesona melihatku menjadi seorang _lady_ yang tumbuh dengan cantik _aru_ ," ujar Kagura dengan sombongnya.

"Dalam mimpimu, China," balas Sougo, "lagipula, monster tetap monster tak peduli seberapa besar dada yang kaumiliki."

Kagura tertawa dengan raut menyebalkan—bagi Sougo, "Hahahaha, kau baru saja mengakuinya, hahahaha."

Sougo berdiri sembari tangan memegang pedangnya bersiap siaga—bersikap seolah tak mendengar perkataan Kagura barusan. " _Saa_ , kita lihat siapa yang paling kuat di antara kita setelah empat tahun ini."

Kagura dengan mudah meladeni Sougo. Ia kemudian melompat ke arah Sougo hendak menyerang saat Sougo bersiap menarik pedangnya. Pertarungan pun terjadi diantara mereka.

...

...

...

Hujan telah berhenti ketika mereka selesai bertarung selama beberapa jam. Keduanya sama-sama kelelahan namun sama-sama tetap terjaga. Mereka berdua, duo bodoh yang keras kepala, baru saja akan melanjutkan pertarungan kalau saja si Ikal Ubanan dan si Poni 'V'—yang kini merubah tatanan rambutnya menjadi belah tengah—itu tidak menghentikan mereka.

" _Maa, maa,_ lihatlah apa yang dilakukan si pekerja serabutan selama Shinsengumi tidak ada di Edo. Menghancurkan properti lagi?" kata si Poni Belah Tengah, Hijikata Toushirou, sembari menarik kerah belakang kimonoSougo _._

" _Nani?_ Yang kulihat sekarang hanyalah anak buahku berusaha menyelamatkan Edo dari anak berandalanmu itu." Balas si Ikal Ubanan, Sakata Gintoki, sembari menahan bahu Kagura.

Sementara mendengar para 'ayah' mereka berdebat yang kemudian malah beradu jotos, Kagura dengan beberapa luka di tubuh tersenyum ke arah Sougo dan berkata, "Seri lagi, _nee aru ka?"_

Sougo, yang kondisinya tak beda jauh dengan Kagura, balas tersenyum, "Jangan bodoh, China, masih ada esok, dan ada esok lagi dimana aku akan mengalahkanmu."

 **.**

 **OWARI**

.

.

 **Yoroshikuu~~**

 **Yuhuu~~ Fic kedua di gintama dengan pair otp tertjintah lagi, hahaha~ ;***

 **Fic ini lagi-lagi terinspirasi dari** _ **fanart**_ **yang saya lihat di** _ **tumblr**_ **dengan setting-nya juga beberapa tahun setelah Shinsengumi Farewell Arc. Di fanart itu, Kagura lagi ngelamun di jembatan tempat ia sama Sougo terakhir ketemu, yang akhirnya malah ldr-an, duh~~ Trus, Sougo dateng dengan penampilan ala Himura Kensh*n-nya di sebelah Kagura.**

 **Kenapa setting-nya harus empat tahun setelah arc itu, itu karena biar ngepas ama judulnya :v.. jadi gakusah protes, Gintama animanga timeskip 2 years aja dijabanin—meskipun Cuma troll yaa—apalagi yang fanfiksi yang kek gini, hahahaha**

 **Terakhir, makasih banget udah baca, dan jangan lupa ninggalin jejak~~ ^_^**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Sign,**

 **Faneda ;D**


End file.
